


Confusion

by Rarae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I think it's decent, Poetry, and im sad and confused, but I'm tired and depressed so what do I know, poem, so this happened, some shit is going on in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarae/pseuds/Rarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confusing emotions, swirling, all panting for attention, none is given</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

I would like to call it a swirling maelstrom  
A vortex of emotion and confusion.  
But instead  
It more feels like  
I'm in the eye of the hurricane,  
Watching from the wayside,  
Emotionless  
And cold,  
Uncongnizant, But somehow aware,  
Standing blank faced,  
Hollow-eyed  
Not the blank face of the stalwart brave  
But the vacant glaze of an empty corpse,  
Aware but not realizing,  
The impending storm  
Of confusion, hate,  
Strange conglomeration of feelings


End file.
